NBB: VMA's
by hangman005
Summary: This is the 7th and current story in the series. This is a parody of the episode VMA's and follows Alex as he prepares for the awards ceremony. What fun, drama's and randomness can one boy fit into a day. R&R - FINAL CHAPTER UP -
1. Deja Vu

Nat and Alex were laying in their beds, Alex had been to nervous to sleep.

"Hey Nat, what's it like to win a VMA?" Alex asked as he kicked the bottom of the bunk above.

The song Alex had wrote while receiving treatment at St Corstiphines had become a hit. Little did Alex know that when he was playing it one day, Nat had recorded it and released it.

"You know Alex, you've won one." Nat said smiling as he remembered the fateful events of that day. It seemed like nothing would go to plan.

"That was the band…" Alex whined before he was interrupted by the radio alarm coming on.

'_Today is the day of the VMA's and we are pumped. The sun is out and it is going to be scorching tonight and that's with out the heat of the competition…_' Ryan Seacrest said

"End on a good note you booger!" Alex said loudly.

"Alex…" Nat said giggling.

'_The surprise nomination is no doubt Alex Wolff's new song "Bouncing off the Walls." No one really knows where the song came from but, the fans love the song, but it seems a bit sudden since the events in Vancouver…_"

"Ahhhhh" Alex said throwing off his covers, and standing up. He was only in his boxers but didn't care as he threw the radio out the window.

"You know Alex… it did have an off button," Nat said dryly before turned around and looked at Nat.

"You try finding it in a hurry, and any way that did the trick."Nat just shrugged. You couldn't beat that Logic.

Alex pulled on some shorts he found on the floor, it was too hot to wear anything else, and he could always get dressed properly later.

"Oh yeah, Nat. I'm cooking you breakfast," Alex called out walking out of the room.

* * *

**Quarter of an hour later**

**

* * *

  
**

Mr Wolff came downstairs eating something"Where did you get that?" Alex asked curiously

."Nat gave it to me… thanks Nat," Mr Wolff said before walking gave Nat a curious look.

"What he looked hungry, I thought he should be feed," Nat said sheepishly.

"Don't use my own lines on me," Alex said still looking at Nat curiously.

"What…. Oh and sorry Alex for feeding dad the breakfast you made me." Nat said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex said confused.

"Alex…" Nat said warningly.

"Fine, What the heck are you talking about? I'm cooking your breakfast now," Alex said stepping aside and showed Nat the eggs he was frying

Alex put the eggs back on the element while suddenly clicked.

"Nat, can I speak to you , In Private!" Alex said urgently.

"Fine." Nat said

Alex went up closer to Nat.

"Alex!" Nat said.

"Shhhh," Alex said cutting him off.

"Alex!" Nat said more urgently.

"Wait til I'm finished… or started or whichever one it is," Alex said impatiently.

"Fine," Nat said agitated but knowing it would take too long to try and beat Alex.

"You fed dad Lucky's breakfast," Alex whispered urgently.

"What," Nat said forgetting what he was going to say.

"Why did you cook up Lucky's breakfast?"

Alex looked at Lucky who was sitting looking hungry on the floor.

"It must be boring having the same stuff every day, I wanted him to have something new." Alex said

Nat rolled his eyes, his brother was turned around to finish off cooking to see that the frying pan was on fire.

"Oopsies" Alex said quietly.


	2. A Girl Named Mel

Just then Rosalina walked in."You psyched Al…. why is the kitchen on fire?" Rosalina asked stunned.

"Alex tried to cook breakfast," Nat said searching for something to put the fire out with

."I know!" Alex yelled excitedly running upstairs.

He returned a minute later with the fire-fighters jacket he was given, and threw it over the pan.

"Wow that was close… I should become a Fireman," Alex said looking awed

."You know Alex, firemen put out fires not start them," Nat said looking amused.

"Well that makes me better because I can do both," Alex said smirking.

"So Alex, are you psyched for tonight?" Rosalina asked now she didn't have to worry about a kitchen on fire.

"Yeah," Alex said simply.

"Oh and could you stop avoiding Juanita," Rosalina

Nat looked at Alex with surprise.

"You're avoiding Juanita?"

Alex stayed quiet, he was confused and frustrated with the whole Juanita situation.

"Come on Alex, what's up?" Nat asked.

"I don't know, I'm not ready anymore for a relationship," Alex said unsurely.

"You don't have to be in a relationship, you two can still be friends," Rosalina said.

"No we can't, I don't know what to think and feel around Juanita," Alex said as he remembered how awkward it was.

_Alex had finally been discharged from full time treatment at St Corstaphines, he was feeling revived and reborn for the most part. He was still taking sedatives to help him get to sleep, but his nightmares were now infrequent and not as intense as was feeling confident again, although it had not been tested in front of a massive audience like he would be expecting at the VMA's and there was one person who he had absolutely no confidence around and that was Juanita._

_ He was acting like a bumbling confused idiot when he was around her and as much as he hated to admit it he was worse than Nat around Rosalina._

_Alex was getting ready for his first day back at school which ironically was the last day before summer. Juanita had decided she would met Alex at the had just gotten up and was just in his boxers and singlet when Juanita walked freaked out, despite the fact that Juanita had seen him in his underwear a number of times. He went red and tried to hide his underwear. He tripped over a shoe in the middle of the floor, before stumbling to the curtain, and yanking it a little too enthusiastically causing the whole curtain to come down. Alex covered himself with the broken curtain, he had no idea why he was feeling so self-conscious around Juanita._

"Your just nervous because you two have been through everything together and you got help without her," Rosalina said reassuringly.

"Yeah maybe, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her." Alex said

Nat and Rosalina just looked at each other helplessly as Alex sat down and read the horoscopes in the paper.

"Argggh, Not again," Alex said slamming the paper down.

"What's wrong," Nat said intrigued.

"I have to watch out for motor vehicles and falling objects again," Alex said

Nat picked up the paper, and read it, sure enough it had the same horoscope as last time. He also noticed something Alex didn't.

"Alex?" He said trying not to laugh, "Why are you reading a three year old paper?"

"What?" Alex asked confused snatching it back."I'll get you guys" Alex shouted as they heard laughter from the other side of the door and Thomas David and Qaasim walked in.

"You are too easy man," Thomas said laughing.

"You nun chucks better watch out, I know paparazzi," Alex said.

Everyone but Alex laughed.

"What?" Alex said confused at what everyone else was laughing at.

"You said paparazzi, Alex" Nat said informing his younger brother of what he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would love to hear how Thomas loves that girl Mel," Alex said 's face was filled with horror.


	3. Wolff Brothers Cry Wolff

"You wouldn't!?" He said

Alex took out his phone and took a picture of Thomas stunned face.

"Priceless," He said before cracking up.

He was laughing so hard he fell of the chair and began to roll around the floor laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, Alex," Nat said as he too cracked up

Alex continued to roll around the floor laughing.

"So Thomas, do you really love this girl Mel?" Rosalina asked with fake innocense

Thomas glared at Alex who was still rolling around the floor laughing, but his face told all.

"Well, um, you know," He admitted sheepishly.

"Thomas and Mel up a tree K I S S…" Rosalina sang and Nat joined in.

"Shut up!" Thomas shouted annoyed.

"Now you know how it feels," Nat said with a mischievous grin.

"Fine ha ha, can you stop now?" Thomas said annoyed.

"Sure… In a couple of months," Rosalina said giggling.

"You're going to milk this aren't you," He pouted as he watched Alex climb back on the seat, trying not to laugh.

"We'll see…" She responded mysteriously.

"So Alex, how did you find out," Nat asked curiously.

"I had a hunch…" Alex said vaguely.

"Alex you've only been in the real world a couple of weeks, how you can you have a hunch already?" David asked.

"It was my first and last day of school, I noticed when we met after it, that Thomas couldn't take his eyes of her," Alex replied.

"Alex we were there for about two minutes, you couldn't put two and two together that quickly." Thomas said.

" Yeah I can because I'm a deep guy," Alex said vaguely as he remembered how much he had ripped off Nat 'pretending' to cry.

"Alex you're about as deep as a puddle," Nat said started.

Alex began to cry.

Nat was shocked.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean too,"

"Then why did you say it?" Alex sobbed.

"It just slipped out," Nat said shaken.

"Sure," Alex said tears still running down his checks.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Nat asked.

"You can be my maid for a month," Alex said still sobbing.

"Ok Alex, consider it done," Nat said.

Alex suddenly stopped crying and looked up at Nat.

"You owe me ten bucks," Alex stated simply.

"What? Why?" Nat asked feeling as though he had been duped.

"I cried and got what I wanted… pay up," Alex said.

"How did you do it?" Nat asked angrily.

"I told you, I'm a deep guy," Alex said looking at his brother.

"Don't pull that one on me," Nat bit back.

"What, real tears… hmm salty," Alex said as he licked one he could reach.

"How'd you do it?" Nat said now a bit curious.

"I remember things…" Alex said vaguely.

Although everyone knew the things he remembered they just sat there with an awkward silence as though expecting Alex to elaborate which he didn't.

"Oh yeah Nat, you also got a kitchen to clean up," Alex said smirking.

"Son of a bitch!" Nat swore.

Everyone looked between Alex and Nat. If they hadn't known it before they knew now that Alex was back,


	4. Alex, You're Not Cooper

"Hey guy's what's going on?" Juanita said as she walked through the door.

Alex fell of the chair and landed heavily on the floor.

"Ow!" He said quietly and just laid there, hopefully Juanita hadn't seen him.

"Alex just got Nat to be his maid for a month," Thomas said smirking.

"Remind me to kill him when I see him?" Nat said.

"Why? Where is he?" Juanita asked she hadn't seen him.

Qaasim went to say but Nat gave a look telling him not to. The last thing he needed was Alex creating even more mess while embarrassing himself.

"He wanted to see his counsellor," Nat lied.

"Oh ok…" Juanita said feeling a bit confused, Alex had been acting strange since they had gotten back.

"So when did he go?"

"You just missed him, it was like five minutes ago," Rosalina lied.

"Oh, well when he gets back tell him to meet me at the Skate park if he has time," Juanita said as she left.

"Damn it, I was going to go the skate park," Alex said once he was sure she was gone.

"You do realize Alex, that Juanita's coming to the VMA's with us," Nat said trying not to laugh.

"What idiot invited her," Alex said frustrated,

"You did," Nat said dryly.

"Oh yeah,.. Do I have scarlet fever Nat?"

Nat went to answer but Cooper cut across him as walked through the door.

"No Alex and that's my registered trademark," Cooper said suppressing a laughed.

"Yeah Alex, your not Cooper," Rosalina said.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll be there for you," Nat said quietly.


	5. Flushed Red

**Last day of school before summer**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alex walked into the school, Juanita had tried to talk to Alex on the way to school, but Alex was unable to say anything intelligible._

_"Your acting real strange today Alex," Juanita said as she opened the door to the maths room._

_"Wadpa iter narp," Alex said getting tongue tied and going bright red. _

_"Hey Alex is back!" A girl at the front of the class screamed jumping up and down._

_"Did you miss me?" Alex said with charm, pleased at being able to forget Juanita was there to keep his dignity._

_"What was it like?" A boy around the centre of class asked curiously._

_"Ok class settle down, yes Mr Wolff is back, and noone is to ask or pressure Alex to answer, or tell anything that he doesn't want to, That includes you Daniel!" Mr Johnston said as he specifically addressed the boy who had just asked the question._

_"Sir, does that also include homework and stuff?" Alex asked curiously._

_"What does it matter Mr Wolff, you never did either when you were here," Mr Johnston said with phoney seriousness._

_

* * *

_

**After School That Day**

**

* * *

  
**

_Alex had just finished gym and was slinging his bag over his shoulders._

_"Wait up Alex!" Juanita called out._

_Alex felt his pants slip, the fell to his ankles and Alex fell ass over end landing on a heap on the ground his boxers clearly visible to Juanita and everyone was humaliated as he climbed to his feet and pulled his pants back up, why did he always humiliate himself in front of Juanita_.


	6. Skating and Predictions

**Present Day - 2 Hours Later**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex had his skateboarding gear ready, he was going to go skateboarding while Juanita was hopefully having lunch.

He was too excited to wait for the awards that night, and before he left he decided to watch Mat Pinfields predictions on TV.

_"It's time for my predictions for the VMA's and everyone knows I am never wrong..."_ Matt Pinfield said onscreen

"You were wrong last time you jackass," Alex said hotly.

"Alex... it's TV he can't hear you," Rosalina said laughing.

"Oh... Right," Alex said pulling out his cellphone.

_Hold on, this is the first we are getting a phone call. This is not the type of show you phone in on._ Matt Pinfield said.

Alex's voice come from the TV."_You were wrong about us last time you jackass,_" Alex shouted.

"Alex...." Nat said laughing.

"_Well continuing anyway_," Matt Pinfield said cutting Alex off, "_As much as it pains me with every inch of my body, I have to say that the nutcase..._"

Alex with a bit of difficulty picked up the TV and threw it out the window.

"I'm not a nutcase!" Alex said shouting angrily.

"Alex are you going to destroy every piece of technology that says something you don't like?" Nat asked, it was amusing the first time but now it was just getting ridiculous.

"Yup," Alex said grabbing his skateboarding gear and walking out the band just stared at the back of Alex as he disappeared out the door.

"So now what the hell are we going to do for the rest of the day?" David asked stunned that Alex actually threw the TV out the window.

At the skate park Alex was relieved to see that Juanita wasn't around, he would be able to skate now.

Alex spent half an hour, doing kick flips, cavemen and the sorts as he tore up the skate park.

Alex was ready to drop into the halfpipe when he heard the sound he was dreading.

"Alex, you came!" Juanita called yelling out caused Alex to stumbled, so instead of landing on his skateboard, fell off and slid down the half pipe.

"Ow!" Alex groaned as he examined grazes on his arms that we bleeding a little.

"Sorry Alex are you alright?" Juanita said running over to him.

"Wadda blah opwa," Alex said.

"What?" Juanita asked confused, it was as frustrating for trying to understand Alex as it was for him.

Alex stood up, and walked away frustrated.

_'Jesus Christ, I'm worse than Nat'_ Alex thought frustrated.


	7. Alexi and Mel

Thomas and David were moping around outside the Wolff's apartment, they had nothing to do since Alex threw the TV out the window.

"Hey Alex is back," Thomas said.

Alex came walking up carrying his skateboard.

"Ahhh, It's so damn annoying I can't say anything to Juanita," Alex said chucking is skateboard down and sitting by David and Thomas.

"Come on it can't be anyworse than Thomas around Mel," David said laughing,

Thomas glared at him.

"It's different, I can't even say words around Juanita," Alex said frustrated, "It makes me want to strangle something,"

Alex began to shake the nearest thing to him, which was a drainpipe... stopped shaking the drainpipe as he watched it fall.

"Uh-oh," Alex said shocked as the drainpipe landed on someones car.

"Hey Alex, is there any reason you tore down that drainpipe?" A girl asked, although Alex knew he wasn't who she was interested in.

"Yes... I was inspecting them and they weren't strong enough," Alex said coming up with it on the spot.

"Really?" She asked.

Alex almost slapped his hand acrosss his forehead.

"Yes, I'm a fully qualified drain inspector," Alex said sarcastically.

"That's so cool," The girl said excitedly, "Hey do you know Thomas?"

"Nope never heard of him," Alex said entertain himself now.

"Really, I thought you were in a band with him," The girl stated stunned.

"No that's my twin brother Alexi. The press always gets us mixed up." Alex said.

"You have a twin brother!?" She screamed.

"Yeah... I'll just get him for you," Alex said heading inside for a minute before coming out.

"I thought you were getting Alexi," The girl asked confused.

"I am Alexi, Dad wanted Alex to inspect the pipes on the other side of the building aswell," Alex said wondering if she was this dumb.

"Really, cause you look the same," She said.

"We are identical twins... and we wear the same clothes to confuse everyone," Alex added.

"Oh... OK. So do you know Thomas?" She asked.

"Mel... We are in a band togeather," Alex said almost slapping himself on the forehead.

"That's so cool, Can you introduce me to him?" She screamed jumping up and down.

"Mel, you go to the same school and to all the same classes as him," Alex said dryly.

"That is so cool, So can I met him?" She screamed,

Alex covered his ears and then looked to his left.

"Mel this is Thomas, Thomas this is Mel... Right done, I'm out of here," Alex said dusting his hands left Mel, Thomas and David alone and walked inside the apartment.

"Alex since when did you have a twin brother, or certification as a drain inspector?" Nat asked, he had been watching for the last ten minutes and was highly amused.

"Since when do girls come from Venus?" Alex laughed,

Thomas always got the weird ones.


	8. This Stuff Tastes Horrible

Nat and Alex walked upstairs to the apartment leaving Thomas and David with Mel.

"Oh yeah, while you were gone Jessie came," Nat said to his little brother.

Alex has seen Jessie in months.

"Really, cool!" Alex said jumping up the stairs faster.

Alex pushed open the apartment door.

"ALEX!" Jessie screamed and ran over to Alex almost squeezing him to death when she hugged him.

"When I heard what happened, I didn't know what to do," She said calming down. She had wanted to come around earlier but she had heard the Alex wasn't Alex and she was scared of what she would see.

"Hey Jessie, yeah it sucked, but I'm me again," Alex said cautiously, he only felt comfortable telling his counselor about it.

Jessie stopped hugging Alex and showed Alex the paper.

"You really have bad luck Alex, what are the odds of having the same horoscope on two different awards days,"

While Jessie was talking and Nat was cleaning the kitchen, Alex spotted Jessie's coffee.

He knew Nat didn't like it, but Alex reasoned he would because Nat was a pussy.

While Jessie was distracted by the paper Alex sculled the rest of the coffee, thankfully it was pretty cool now.

Jessie's coffee had alot of milk and Alex found this soothed the bitterness of the rest of it.

Jessie finally looked up from the paper.

"Hey, where did Alex go?"

She then looked at her coffee.

"Hey, where did my coffee go?"

Nat turned around to respond to Jessie only to have Alex right up in his face.

"That stuff tastes horrible," Alex said very very quickly, "But I got a buzz,"

"Alex did you just drink Jessie's coffee?" Nat asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm not a pussy like you, even though it was yuk I drinkeded it." Alex said quickly, while smiling far too enthusiastically for Nat's comfort.

"Are you ok Alex?" Jessie asked looking at a hypo Alex.

"I'm betterer than....... Oo! I'm gonna make waffles!" Alex yelled getting sidetracked.

"No Alex, I think you should run around and burn some energy off outside," Nat said sighing.

"I don't want to.... Hey Lucky!" Alex said quickly before getting sidetracked by his dog.

"Jessie do you want to take Alex back to the skatepark?" Nat asked.

"Ok," Jessie said.

"Hey Alex, lets go to the skatepark" Jessie called out to Alex.

Alex forgot completely about Lucky and ran out the door grabbing Jessies hand and dragging her down the stairs. He was still wearing his helmet and pads.

Once downstairs he grabbed his skateboard. He let go of Jessies hand and began running over peoples parked cars on his way to the skatepark.

"Hey Alex, wait up!" Jessie shouted running to catch up with him.


	9. Difficult Memories

Nat sat at the hospital, his brother was lying on the bed beside him. Nat was scared. For the last month Alex had been missing and Nat was so scared that his brother had died. It was difficult Nat was on the verge of the a nervous breakdown.

Nat stroked his brothers hair tenderly as tears ran down his check. Alex had been held prisoner and abused by his best friends aunt and was looking worse for wear.

Nat had never been so scared in his life. He knew his brother could still die. The doctors had put Alex into a drug induced coma. His injuries were that serious that they were not sure that even that could save his life.

* * *

Nat was suddenly shaken back to reality.

"Are you ok Nat?" Rosalina asked standing beside him.

"Yeah, I just spaced out," Nat said shakily.

"Nat, I know you, something is on your mind," Rosalina said putting her arm around him.

"Do you know what it is like to almost lose your brother?" Nat asked quietly.

"We all went through the same the thing Nat," Rosalina said quietly, the band almost fell apart when Alex disappeared.

Nat didn't speak, he was almost about to cry just thinking about.

"Nat, the important thing is we didn't lose Alex. He is almost the same kid as he was before. For the first time in ages he is happy," Rosalina said holding Nat closer.

"I know, it's just hard to forget." Nat said softly.

"I don't think we can forget it, we just have to live with it," Rosalina said quietly.

Nat's cell phone started to ring, it was Jessie.

"Hey Nat, can Alex start a food fight at the …" Jessie began to ask,

Nat just gave a strange look into the phone.

"Never mind he just did. If you want to join in we are at the café on the corner." Jessie said

As she hang up Nat heard Alex yell, "Who want's potato?"

Nat smiled, he liked having Alex back, even though he still had trouble coping with his near death.

"Want to go have a food fight?" Nat asked Rosalina.

"Yeah, why not?" Rosalina said smiling.


	10. Food Fight

Nat and Rosalina walked into café on the corner and saw Alex, Jessie and the rest of the band throwing food around the café, much to the annoyance of several patrons.

As Nat walked in found himself covered in a fist fill of mashed potato. He looked around and saw Alex standing on one of the tables laughing.

While Alex was laughing he was hit by a clump of ice cream.

"Ahhhhhh it's cold!" Alex shouted laughing.

Nat started laughing before he found himself covered in ketchup. He turned to his side and saw Rosalina holding the bottle.

"What? I couldn't resist," She said giggling.

Alex picked up some lasagne off the plate at his feet and threw it at Rosalina. As Alex began laughing he was hit with food from all directions. Alex dove of the table and hid on the ground. Before standing up and throwing sandwiches in every direction.

After ten more minutes of the food fight the police arrived.

"Alright, who started this!" one of the police officers asked sternly as the food throwing suddenly stopped.

The band didn't look at Alex they didn't want to get him in trouble.

"He did," The owner said point at Alex, who was absolutely covered in food.

Alex didn't say anything, he just stood there grinning still hyped up on the coffee.

"I'm going to have to arrest you for this," He said moving forward towards Alex.

The rest of the band moved and stood in front of Alex.

"Please sir, don't do that. Do you know who he is?" Nat pleaded with the officer.

"No and I don't care either," The officer said, no doubt the kid would be the son of the police chief or some other high ranking member of society.

"Please sir, that's Alex Wolff, he just wanted to have some fun." Rosalina said,

"Yeah officer, don't be a dick," Thomas said.

"And it matters who it is why?" The officer said.

"You know what happened to him don't you. Wouldn't you rather he be a bit reckless having fun that reliving what he went through," Qaasim said looking at the officer.

The police officer knew, and like the rest of the world was disgusted by what had happened.

"Fine prove it,"

Alex pulled out his phone and dialled a number before putting it on speaker.

"Dr Stein speaking,"

"Ahh. Yes this is Officer Sandford, NYPD, I have someone here claiming to be Alex Wolff." The officer said.

"Oh god what's he done," Dr Stein said exasperated.

"He vandalized a café when he and his friends had a food fight which he started,"

"Please officer, if you could just let this slide, He's making excellent progress in his recovery and I don't want to take a step backwards,"

"I'm not sure he looks high," The officer said.

"I'm not high Mr copper man dude…. I had coffee" Alex said very quickly while bouncing on his feet.

"Alex, what did we decided when we talked about high energy drinks?" Dr Stein asked seriously.

"Not to drinked them until I get betterer" Alex said quickly.

"That's right keep that in mind next time," Dr Stein said and hung up.

"Alright I'm not going to arrest you, but you guys will provide tomorrows nights entertainment to pay for damages. Now get out of here before I change my mind,"

The band walked back to the apartment laughing about the whole thing. Nat turned to say something to Alex.

"Oh my god Alex your bleeding," Nat said noticing a cut on Alex's leg.

Alex looked down at it.

"Well would you look at that," Alex said intrigued.

Everyone laughed.

"I SAID LOOK AT IT!" Alex yelled, scaring everyone before he started laughing.


	11. Forgiveness?

At the apartment Nat tried to have Alex sit down so he could look at the cut on his leg. But Alex was too hyped to let him.

"Come on Alex, can you sit still for five minutes," Nat said frustrated.

"I thought you wanteded me to burn of energy." Alex answered quickly.

Nat shot his brother and dark look and Alex backed down.

"What did you do?" Nat asked looking at the wound, it was pretty deep and bleeding a lot, but didn't look serious and Alex didn't seem to be feeling it.

"I felt something when I jumpeded off the table, maybe I landeded on a knife or something," Alex said looking at it with interest.

Nat moved to get some dressing to wrap around it.

"Hey, I bet I could stick my whole hand in there." Alex said excitedly leaning further forward to try.

"Alex No!" Nat yelled, but Rosalina got in first and grabbed Alex's hand.

"What?" Alex asked innocently.

Thomas, David and Qassim were laughing quietly in the corner, they should have Alex drink coffee more often.

Rosalina kept a sharp eye on Alex making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Nat come back and started to fix Alex's leg. Alex winced as Nat put some cleaning alcohol on it, before Nat started to put the dressing on the cut.

"Alex you know how I did that thing to you?" Nat asked.

Alex suddenly became hardened and serious.

"Yeah," He said gruffly.

Nat was a bit surprised at the sudden emergence of serious Alex.

"Can you forgive me for that?" Nat asked cautiously.

"No, not now I can't" Alex said, he knew Nat was frustrated when he bound and gagged Alex so he could get some sleep, but Alex didn't feel ready to forgive Nat just yet.

"Why?" Nat asked a little hurt.

"What you did to me, was cruel scary and degrading. After all that I went through, I never though my own brother would do that to me." Alex said.

"Just a question Alex," Rosalina said quietly, "What does your councillor think?"

"He says that when I am ready I should forgive Nat," Alex said seriously, "I'm not ready, I don't know when I will be. I accepted your apology, I can not forgive you for this, not now anyway."

"Ok Alex, just let me know when you are ready," Nat said as he finished wrapping Alex's leg.

Alex could tell Nat was upset, but Alex knew he would forgive Nat, eventually.

"Hey Alex, don't you think you should get ready, the awards ceremony is in two and half hours." Jessie said to Alex.

"Holy fish cake waffles," Alex shouted and jumped to his feet and ran off to get ready.

"If anyone want's a hot shower, they better get in before Alex," Nat said laughing to suppress his true feelings.


	12. Not Quite Smooth Enough

"Nat!" Alex yelled loudly across the house. "How am I supposed to take a shower with this thingi on,"

Nat sighed and went into the kitchen to and grabbed a rubbish back out of one of the cupboards, before heading to the bathroom. Alex was standing there only in his boxers, he had the clothes he wanted to wear dumped on the floor in front of him.

"Here put this over your leg," Nat said handing Alex the bag.

"Are you insin.... insin.... insin.... saying I am rubbish?" Alex asked still hyped up. Nat hoped it would wear off soon.

"Just put the bag on and get ready," Nat said before he walked away.

Alex watched Nat go, he felt a bit bad even though he knew he wasn't ready to forgive Nat.

Nat went downstairs, he was annoyed at himself for treating Alex like that, it was he who was in the wrong in the first place.

Nat heard a knock at the door, but Rosalina went and answered it.

"Hey is Alex here?" A man asked.

Nat recognized the man as Alex's councillor.

"Yeah, come in. He's in the shower right now. But he should out soon," Nat said.

Alex's councillor went and sat down and waited.

A minute later Juanita walked in. At first the bad didn't recognise her. First of she was wearing a dress. She had taken alot of time to prepare for Alex's big night.

"Holy Crap!" Thomas exclaimed, "Is that Juanita?"

Juanita walked over and hit him around the back of the head.

"Next time I will use the heels." Juanita warned.

"Alex will probably freak when he see's you" Rosalina said giggling.

"Alex can't get much worse," Juanita said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Alex's councillor asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Juanita asked suprised.

He shook his head.

"Well lets just say Alex can't speaking any language known to man to me." Juanita said.

Alex came downstairs 20 minutes later, he had a fresh do-rag on. He was also wearing a collared shirt and vest, some jeans.

Alex saw Juanita and tripped over. "Hucken opda nuajita whospods."

"Wow," Juanita said staring at Alex.

Alex stumbled a bit more going red before he sat down by his councillor.

"Hey Alex, How you doing man," his councillor.

"Blah pwob furts bah noy" Alex said frustrated, This was driving Alex mad, he was almost ready to burst out crying in frustration.

"Come on lets talk upstairs," he said quietly before following Alex to his room.

"What's wrong with me?" Alex asked frustrated, why couldn't he be normal again.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"When I got out," Alex said quietly.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"It's driving me mad. After all we went through togeather and now I can't talk to her, and I am always embarrassing myself infront of her. It makes me want to stangle something." Alex mumbled.

"Do you and Juanita's ever talk about Vancouver?" he asked kindly.

"How can we talk about Vancouver when I can't talk to her?" Alex asked throwing a ball across the room.

"Do you want to invite Juanita up, and maybe we can at least have you saying words?" he asked.

Downstairs Nat Juanita and the band were talking quietly. Once again Alex was the centre of the conversation.

"Nat are you jealous of Alex?" Rosalina asked, after Nat vented a bit.

"Why would I be jealous of Alex? I don't want to imagine what he went through," Nat said thrown of balence by the question.

"Nat what the rest of us through was only half of what you did, we can get through talking amongst ourselves. But you almost lost your brother and then dealt with him each day, not knowing what happened to him," Rosalina said hugging Nat.

"Nat, I think you are jealous of Alex because Alex has someone to talk to. You had to deal with everything your own way," Juanita said kindly, she was getting councilling and her counsillor had said the samething Alex's was thinking.

"Yeah but this is Alex's night, lets make it through and be happy for Alex." Nat said, pushing everything that was bothering him to the side.

"Sorry to interupt, but could I borrow Juanita for a few minutes," Alex's councillor said.

Juanita stood up and followed him into Nat and Alex's room.

He turned and faced Juanita.

"Hi, I'm Simon," Alex's councillor said.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"I want you here for two things, one to tell you that, I want me you, Alex and your counsillor to meet for lunch tomorrow." Simon said, "I have talked to your councillor and we both think it may help, but seeing as tonights a big night we want you to have a ball first,"

Juanita just nodded although she was a bit confused.

"Secondly, I just want you here, so I can try to ease Alex into speaking understandibly to you." Simon said, and Junaita once again nodded.

Simon then went and whispered something to Alex.

Alex opened his mouth and had trouble trying to form the words he wanted to say, for a couple of minutes all he could get out was nosense gibberish.

"Heeey Juaaaniiiita" Alex said dragging out to make sure he could finish.

"Hey that was good Alex," Juanita said quietly. She wasn't sure if it was a mental block, but she was pleased to hear something unerstandable.

Alex smiled a little.

"You... yoou loooook waaaaay faaaar diiifferent iin thaaat dreeess" Alex painstakingly slow.

Juanita blushed.

"Now try and shorten it out," Simon said, he guessed that it might have had something to do with Alex talking to someone else about everything and not Juanita.

Alex thought for a bit.

"I'm sorry for being broken," Alex said suprising himself that he was speaking normally now.

Juanita hugged Alex, "Just as long as we can talk about stuff I'm happy,"

Alex still felt uncomfortable with a hug, he didn't know if it was a girlfriend hug, or a celebration hug.


	13. More Coffee

Alex and Juanita came down stairs they were happier that they could now talk to each other.

"So you excited for tonight," She asked punching Alex playfully on the shoulder.

"Hmmm, If I win, it's a hollow victory," Alex said.

"Why?" Juanita asked.

"I'd rather not win a VMA and not have gone through…. That" Alex said quietly.

"I know Alex, but what's done is done. Lets just try to enjoy ourselves tonight," Juanita said, she didn't want Alex to get too down on his big night.

"Hey, I know what we can do," Alex said remembering how much fan he had during the day.

Alex and Juanita snuck unnoticed into the kitchen. They saw that Jessie had made another coffee and was letting it cool.

Alex grabbed the cup and drunk half before handing it to Juanita who finished the rest. They quietly put the cup back, and hide under the breakfast bar.

"Hey guy's did I just make a coffee?" she asked confused at seeing the empty cup.

"Yeah, so you better drink it in case Alex does again," Nat said seriously.

"Nat, please don't kill me, but I think he already did," Jessie said tipping the cup upside down.

Nat heard sniggering coming from the underneath the breakfast bar. Obviously Alex thought he was being quiet.

Nat stood up and walked into the kitchen, Alex and Juanita were sniggering to hard to notice.

"Alex what did you and Dr Stein talk about today?" Nat asked, he also noticed Juanita who looked as hyped up as Alex.

"She saided no drinkding high energy drinking things." Alex said very quickly.

"Alex, Coffee is a high energy," Nat added.

"Why nobody did telling be me?" Alex asked to hyped to get his words in the right order.

Juanita and Alex stood up, both were bouncing quickly.

"Hey, your, your roomy thing, is naked," Juanita said noticing they lack of a TV.

"Yeah, Mat Pinfield annoyed Alex, so he threw the TV out the window, and the radio this morning," Nat supplied.

"Guys I think we should walk to the ceremony… " Cooper started.

"Why do we have to walk?" Thomas complained.

"Because Alex and Juanita have a lot of energy they need to burn off. " Cooper finished.


	14. The Red Carpet

"Alex!"

"Alex! Over Here,"

"Here Alex,"

"No Alex talk to me"

Alex was overwhelmed as he walked down the red carpet. Reporters screamed out from every direction and Alex was almost blinded by the constant flashing of camera's.

It had to be expected. The press had been dieing to get the first interview with the drummer since he disappeared over five months ago. The only thing anyone had heard from him was the song he had released. Although they did not know that it was Nat not Alex that had released the song to the public. They didn't really care they were prepared to have a massive fight to the death to get that interview.

"Don't worry little buddy, the band is here beside you," Nat whispered putting aside any misgivings he had.

The band had formed a lose shield around Alex. Lose enough for the press to see him, but tight enough to keep Alex at ease.

Alex was uncomfortable, not unconfident, but uncomfortable. He desired to be looked at normally again, but he knew it would be along time before that happened.

Alex was also shaking, not through nerves but because he was hyped up on coffee.

They slowly made their way up the red carpet, reporters still screaming out at Alex. Alex noticed the only person in the crowd not screaming out for his attention and slowly made his way over. The rest of the band had to quickly readjust their course.

"Hey, why aren't you being like everyone else?" Alex shouted quickly to be heard over the shouting of everyone else.

"I know what it's like to be in your shoes," She said quietly, Alex heard her as the shouting had died down so everyone else could here Alex speak. You could hear a pin drop.

"You wore my shoes?!" Alex exclaimed confused. He looked down, the ladies feet looked to big to fit into Alex's shoes.

Alex could hear people slapping their foreheads all around him, but he didn't care.

"No Alex, I mean, I know what it's like to have been through what you did." She said kindly. "I didn't want to harass you like everyone else.

"Oh! So you don't know my feet stink!" Alex said quickly.

"I do now," She said smiling.

Nat could see her and his dads eyes suddenly connect They only did so for a couple of seconds but Nat knew what love at first sight looked like. Alex and Juanita were the perfect example.

"So Alex, how are you feeling today?" She asked, rest of the reporters held their breathes for the answer.

Alex gave an enthusiastic grin.

"I had coffee!" He said quickly while bouncing up and down on his feet. Camera's flashed around him. "It's really cool, it is so much hard to pay attention to… hey popcorn!"

Alex bent down and picked it up and examined it.

"Ewww a tooth!" He yelled dropping it to the floor.

"I think you should lay off the coffee," She said laughing.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Alex asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Because it's true," Nat whispered to his brother.

"Huh, really?" Alex asked as though entertained by the concepts.

Nat nodded his head.

"Cool," Alex said, Nat wasn't entirely sure Alex had any idea what they were talking about.

"So, do you think your gonna win?" She asked. There was a general babble now rolling through the reporters.

"Win what?" Alex asked.

Alex enjoyed seeing the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Alex cracked up laughing.

"Nat they look like they saw a talking taco," Alex said amused.

Nat chuckled.

"Alex you are a talking taco," Juanita said laughing.

"Cool!" Alex said awed.

"So do you think your gonna win?" She asked Alex again, trying to get him to concentrate.

"Of course, I'm gonna win. Everyone feels sorry for me," Alex said quietly.

A murmur of agreement rolled through the crowd.

"I'm just sick of everyone feeling sorry for me," Alex said quietly but heartfelt.

Alex recalled going to the shop a couple of days ago for ice cream. He ended up walking away with the largest ice cream they had, what was worse was they refused to take his money.

Alex liked how respectful this reporter was, and wanted to show how much he appreciated it.

"When I get betterer and is ready to talk to you press peoples, I want to talking to you first," Alex said very quickly. Nat just hoped his English teacher wasn't watching, because Alex's grammar was speaking very bad.

The lady smiled and gave Alex her card.

Alex turned and walked up the rest of the red carpet. He noticed Paris Hilton, jumping up and down screaming because no one was paying her any attention.


	15. Ringo

The band took there seats, Alex had Nat and Juanita between him and the aisle.

Alex and Juanita fidgeted in their seats the whole time, they had too much energy as a result they didn't pay any attention to the awards ceremony. Not when Joel Madden received an award, or when Green Day performed.

"Ow" Alex said as Juanita hit him in the arm.

"Ow" Juanita said as Alex hit her back.

They continued to punch each other, right through the Kings of Leon winning best Rock Band, and were almost ready to start wrestling on the floor when it was Alex's moment.

A man with a very distinctive voice and English accent stood on stage as they ran through the songs.

"Ow!" Alex said as Nat flicked his ear to get him to pay attention.

Alex looked on stage and saw it was Ringo Starr presenting the award.

"And the VMA for Best Rock Song goes to Alvin and the Chipmunks for potato party" Ringo announced. "Just kidding"

Ringo tore open the envelope.

"Bouncing of the walls by Alex Wolff"

Alex stayed seated as everyone applauded.

"Come on man, lets go get your award," Nat said as he and Juanita stood in the aisle.

Alex slowly stood up and walked with Juanita and Nat up to the stage.

Alex would have been more comfortable with the whole ordeal had he felt he deserve to win, and didn't just win because of the sympathy vote.

Alex made his way on stage.

"Well done Alex, you're an inspiration to everyone," Ringo said shaking Alex's hand and giving him the trophey.

Alex stood up to the lecturn and everyone fell silent.

"Thanks, but I think you should know being… being thinged doesn't make me a better musician, not until people teat me normal." Alex vented.

Mr Wolff sudenly appeared on stage and began playing the accordian and Alex laughed.

"Can someone please get my dad off the stage?" Alex said laughing.

The crowd chuckled.

"Big thanks, to my bro, and Juanita, the band, my counsillor, the King of Norway and that guy right there" Alex said pointing to some random person in the audience.

Alex began to walk of the stage, and as he did he recieved a standing ovation.

"Ha ha they look like they all sat on pins" Alex laughed to Nat, Juanita and his dad.


	16. Alex, You're Really Really Hot

Alex stumbled through the door, it was one in the morning. Alex had been partying all night. Nat had already come home, and Juanita had left about midnight. But Alex had enjoyed himself, although the other celebs were interested about hearing from Alex, the knew if they were him they would speak out when they were ready.

Alex stripped to his boxers and laid on his bed. He didn't even get the covers over him before fell asleep.

Alex slept like a rock but woke just before eight. It was too hot to sleep any longer. Alex was sweating already.

Nat was already up and dressed when he noticed Alex waking up.

"Morning little buddy" he said to his brother.

"It's too hot to be morning" Alex groaned, he wasn't feeling to well.

"You get that, it's summer" Nat said laughing.

"Nat, I don't feel to good," Alex groaned.

"Did you drink anything you weren't supposed to?" Nat asked Alex.

Alex shook his head.

"Ok, lets have a look," Nat said and he sat down beside Alex. Nat put his hand on Alex's head, he was burning up.

"Geez Alex, you're really really hot,"

"I know…" Alex groaned with a smirk, "But what's wrong with me?"

"I think you have a fever. You should take a cold shower to cool down, and I'll get dad" Nat said to his little brother.

Alex slowly stood up, but he was feeling feint and sore. Alex's legs were feeling very weak, and were shaking wildly. Alex lowered himself to floor and crawled into the bathroom.

Alex crawled into the shower and turned it on cold. Alex didn't bother to take his boxers is off as he let the water cool him down.

"Alex?" Mr Wolff called

"I'm in here," Alex groaned.

"Nat said you had a fever," Alex said quietly.

"Why do I have a fever, I didn't do anything wrong," Alex complained as the water hit him.

"Did you eat something that maybe was cooked properly?" Mr Wolff asked quietly.

"I had some eggs and chicken" Alex moaned.

Mr Wolff nodded, that could probably do it.

"Come on Alex, get yourself dressed. I'll get you an ice pack and we'll go to the doctor." Mr Wolff said kindly.

"We can't be to long, I have to meet Juanita and our counsellors," Alex moaned as he shut off the water.

"Alex, I'm not sure if you can make it, but we'll see ok" Mr Wolff said and left to go an get an Ice pack to keep Alex cool.

Alex crawled out of the shower and dried himself off. He then changed his boxers and pulled on some basketball shorts and put on a white singlet.

Alex slowly pulled himself into the living room, he was to weak to stand up.

"You probably should just chillax, Alex," Nat said giving his brother a hug.

"I'll chillax you in a minute," Alex mumbled smirking.

Alex shivered violently with fever. Nat came back with a blanket, he then helped Alex lie on the couch, before wrapping the blanket around Alex.

"How about a nice cold glass of milk?" Nat asked as Cooper came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Cooper asked.

"Alex ate some funny food last night and now he had a fever. Dads taking him to the doctors soon. " Nat said looking from his brother to Cooper.

"The food wasn't funny, this isn't fun," Alex mumbled shaking.

"I know Alex, here's your milk," Nat said giving Alex the glass of milk.

Alex was shaking so hard that he spilled half the milk all over the place. He used to be one who cried over spilled milk but now he just wanted to drink it.

Mr Wolff came back with some frozen peas, they didn't have an ice pack as such. He wrapped it in a tea towel and put it on Alex's head.

"Dad, you pee'd on my head." Alex said coughing as he laughed.

Everyone laughed..

"Come on Alex, Let's help you to your feet," Mr Wolff said pulling Alex to his feet.


	17. The Evil City

Juanita and her Counsellor Paula and Alex's Counsellor were sitting at the café waiting for Alex to turn up. It was the same one they had the food fight at the day before.

"Jesus Alex, how can you wear that in the middle of summer," She asked, Alex was wrapped in a blanket, it was freezing and he knew in ten minutes time he would start burning up again.

"I ate some bad food, last night" Alex said shivering, "Now I am either freezing or too hot."

"Alex do you want to do this now, or when your not sick?" Simon asked.

"I'm here lets just get it done." Alex said as he took of the blanket and began to cook.

"This is Juanita's counsellor Paula" Simon said introducing them both. "Ok first off, Alex I was talking to Nat last night, I know that you don't want to tell about everything you went through, but Nat wants to talk to you. He doesn't want you to tell him anything you don't want to, but he wants you to know what it was like for him."

"Secondly I know that you both are going to hate this, but both Paula and myself think you both need to go back to Vancouver."

Alex threw up. Everyone looked at Alex. They weren't sure if it was the shock that cause Alex to throw up.

"Come on Alex, lets go back up to the apartment, we'll get something brought up" Simon said kindly and helped Alex back up to the apartment.

He had Alex lay down on the couch and wrapped him in the blanket. Nat came through with a bowl and a cool damp face cloth which he put on Alex's forehead.

Juanita and Paula sat on the couch on the other side. Simon pulled up chair and sat beside Alex.

"Ok, lets say that again. I think you both need to return to Vancouver"

"I hate that city, I never want to go there again," Alex mumbled.

"Me too, nothing good happened there," Juanita said softly.

"Do you hate the city, or hate what happened there, or are you scared of it?" Paula asked.

"All three" Alex groaned quietly,

"I don't care about the city, it just has too many bad memories." Juanita said quietly.

"Alex do you hate the city because you hate what happened here, or because your scared of what happened here and might happen again?" Simon asked Alex.

"I hate the city, it's evil!" Alex said quietly.

"Alex, we are going to go to Vancouver, but we will on do things at your speed," Simon said.


	18. Preview:NBB: The Lost Concerts

**Coming Soon:**** NBB: The Lost Concerts**

In what could be the final story in the series (depending on poll resuilts in my profile) Alex now faces the difficult task of returning to the city that almost killed him. There will be some interesting developments and the eventual return of the band.


End file.
